


The jacket

by id_ten_it



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: One piece of clothing, three countries.





	The jacket

He first saw the jacket when his ‘Aunt’ (less than a relation, more than a career) wore it. It had been her sons, from another battle, another war. He’d died.   
When the three boys escaped, they used it, two sleeping in it, the third struggling to keep warm and keep watch, for food, enemies.

Anthony left them first, from the orphanage to barracks, building munitions. He said the two of them should keep it.  
They lost contact soon after.

Nikolai died that spring and Illya wore the jacket when he moved to England, finding it fitted in. He always found it too big, until he’d been in America a while.

Napoleon, smugly American, rubs both hands possessively over the firm shoulders.  
Illya, stubbornly Slavic, steals his sandwich, and smiles.


End file.
